Hydroplaning
by HannahMae288
Summary: Bella cannot figure out the mysterious Edward Cullen after hitting him and nearly killing him. he is happy, then sad. what the hell is up with this sexxxy emo? AU AH
1. Chapter 1: A Start

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Hydroplaning**

To Hydroplane - To be or go out of control by skimming along the surface of a wet road.

Chapter 1 . A Start.

This was it, the most amazing fucking day in my whole entire existence. I had been waiting for this day ever since I could remember. The day I got the fuck out of this town, more importantly out of this God forsaken house.

As I finished packing the remainder of my belongings into the boxes that I had retrieved from the super market, I prayed to God that Charlie and that fucking whore of his wouldn't come home. Ha, yeah right, when had luck ever been on my side? Well, maybe just this once all of my built up good karma will kick in.

I loaded the mass of my five whole boxes into the back of my raggedy ass 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck in which I had bought all by myself when I was sixteen and waiting tables every morning before school and every afternoon after school. The tips were surprisingly pretty good, seeing how it was the only place to eat in this miniscule town.

After I was finished making sure everything was secure in the truck I decided to go back up to my hole in the wall room one more time. It was a very plain room. It had dark yellow walls that reminded me of piss, it had hard wood floors that were all scraped up. Furniture wise it had a twin size bed with sheets with holes in them, a rocking chair in the corner, and a desk with a kitchen stool.

My room was the complete opposite from the rest of the well furbished home. My step mother had brought all of her expensive belongings with her when she moved in after her first old man croaked. I would have called her a gold digger seeing how the old fuck was 71 and had toilets made of gold, but seeing how she married Charlie, who didn't have a pot to piss in, I couldn't.

My life hadn't been the easiest. Shit, that was the mother fucking understatement of the century. Okay so I guess some people may have it worse, like those kids over in foreign countries who are homeless and starving. But fuck I mean my time on this earth hadn't been a piece of cake either.

I guess my life was mediocre until I hit the six month old mark. My mother had always wanted a huge family. You know that Partridge family shit. Ha, well in some since anyway. My mother was a bit of a free spirit, a hippie if you will. She wanted a lot of kids to carry out her legacy of making the world a happier place. Apparently my mother's plan to do so was to have a whole bunch of kids with a whole bunch of men. I had gotten ballsy one day when she called me for my bi- annual phone check and I had asked her why the fuck was she such a whore. Her response was that she had to have children with all different kinds of men so that she had a variety or successors. Crazy bitch, that's all I could fathom.

I heard the roaring engine of step mommy's corvette coming down the road so it was time to get the fuck out of here so I didn't have to deal with her stupid ass.

I ran down the stairs, praying I wouldn't bust my ass. Straight through the door, jumped in my truck and had backed out of the drive way right before I saw her car approaching.

WOO, close call. Thank you Jesus. I didn't really have anything to hold against her, well besides the fact that she was a self- absorbed, nagging bitch that was 4 years older than me. Yup, Victoria- dearest or Vicki, which she preferred was 22 years old. Maybe we might have gotten along if we weren't polar opposites. She was 5'9" with long, flowing red locks, bright blue eyes, tan, and built like a fucking pole with huge tits and ass. I on the other hand am 5'3" with long, thick, uncontrollable dark brown hair, dull brown eyes, pale as a ghost, and average body.

I let out a 'HELLLLL YES' and a victory pump as soon a I crossed the 'You are now leaving Forks, Washington' sign. I had been to nearing cities, even Seattle a time of two, but this would be the first time that I had ever been out of state before.

When people had heard where I was going to college I swear to God some of them probably had heart attacks. Charlie and I had usually not even had enough money to buy me new shoes every year, fuck, let alone to send me to Stanford.

Charlie used to be a hard working man, until my mother ruined him. She had left him to take care me by himself when she found her next sperm donor right before I had turned six months old. Charlie was then training to become a officer of the law. He had to leave me with ole' Ms. Betsy Cope up at city hall every day until he finished.

When he started working he didn't make shit for money because he had to start putting me in daycare, which I've heard isn't cheap. He had missed a few house payments and was getting too far behind in the bills so he had to make a decision that I think fucked him up as a person. He became the traditional dirty cop. Arresting scum bags by day, selling them drugs by night. He always said he had to do what he had to do to take care of my 'ungrateful ass' but I think he just needed more money to support his gambling addiction.

There was times in my childhood when he wouldn't have any more money or possessions to bet so he would bet me. Every time I lost I would have to fucking go clean someone's house, or cook their dinner. None of it ever sexual, thank God. However, some old geezer named Sam tried one time. Fucking pried my mouth open and stuck his dick in my mouth, calling me a fucking tease, so I bit it. Ha, stupid ass had to have 12 stitches in his dick. No one ever tried that shit again.

Driving can be tedious, but over all I enjoy it. It's relaxing, but this much of it just blows when your by yourself. I had never been very big on having company though. I had one friend all through high school. Angela. We were more study partners though. She had helped me when I had stayed up all night studying because she knew that working my ass off was the only way I was going to have a decent life.

I pulled into dorm area that I had seen in the brochure that was sent to me. I was so excited about being out on my own. I was also nervous because for the first time ever, I would have a roommate. Some one that I had never met, I didn't even know her name.

I grabbed my information about my room and my key from my pocket and made it to the room with 342 on it. I put the key in and started to jiggle it when the door came flying open, revealing the biggest mother fucker I had ever seen staring down at me.

"I see you followed Jack down the beanstalk." I said without thinking.

I immediately regretted it, seeing how this guy could probably kill me with one hand. But he busted out laughing.

I smiled shyly, "I'm Bella Swan, and this is my room." I said waving the piece of paper around.

"Emmett Cullen" he said as he grabbed me up into a massive hug.

I was frozen as I noticed a the tall blonde chick that was gorgeous walking up behind him.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen leave the poor girl alone." She said in an annoyed voice.

She walked up to me and stuck her hand out for me to shake. "Rosalie Hale"

I took her hand, shaking it. "Bella Swan, I presume you are my new roommate?" I questioned.

"Yup, well, come on in Bella." she said with a slightly country accent.

"Where are you from?" I asked commonly.

"Justin, Texas. My twin brother and I just moved up here to go to school. Where'd you come from?" she drawled.

"Forks, Washington, A.K.A. Hell with rain. I fucking wanted to come here because I heard it rarely rained, but fuck my luck it's a fucking down pour out there." I said, gesturing to the window.

Emmett came back through the door carrying the boxes from my truck.

"Oh, hell, you didn't have to do that Emmett. How did you know my truck?" I said in awe at him carrying all five boxes at once.

"You just have that rustic look to you." he said, putting the boxes on my side of the room.

"Well fuck you too." I quipped back.

"Ha, ya know Bella, I think we'll get along good." he said smiling and leaning up against the wall.

"Hey Bella, you want to come to dinner with us at this little place in town tonight?" Rosalie asked politely.

"I don't think so, I don't want to intrude or anything." I answered.

"Oh, you wouldn't be intruding. My brother and his girlfriend are going to be there and Emmett's cousin. Come on, you need to meet some people around here!" she said pleadingly.

"Alright, but I'm going to unpack my stuff, um. I guess just tell me what time and where and I'll meet you guys there." I said

"It's Mike's Diner, right down the street. And we're meeting there at 6:30." she said smiling.

"K, thanks." I mumbled as I walked to my bed.

I began to unpack my clothes and hang them up on the hangers in the closet. I would definitely need to buy some lighter clothes when I got a job, because Bella your not in Forks anymore. Thank God.

Rosalie and Emmett left to go shopping before going to the diner, so I started unpacking the stuff that meant the most to me, my journals.

I had written every single night in my journal since I could write. I saved every single entry, since I was five years old. I never read them after I wrote them, but maybe one day I would, when my life is better, so that I can remind myself that I had to work for what I got.

I put them on the top shelf that was above the desk that was on my side of the room and looked around the room to Rosalie's side. There were photos or her, her friends, and family hanging all over the place. She has beautiful brown and white bedding on her bed. She had a beautiful shiny laptop that looked like it cost a fortune. I was almost ashamed of my handy down computer that took 30 minutes to load.

It looked like she had a good life. She had pom poms laying on her desk. Ha, cheerleader, figures.

I noticed it was only 5:20, so I decided to go a head and get dressed, so that I could stop by Wal Mart, to get some new sheets for my bed, before going to the diner.

I threw on my Gap jeans that I had gotten at the Port Angeles thrift store for 1.99. I put on a simple blue fitted tee shirt that was my favorite and my black and white converse that looked like they were about to fall apart and headed out the door.

I was in shock at the amount of rain that was coming down, shit it rarely even rained this hard in Washington.

I made sure to stock up on my Suave supplies while in Wally World. Why the fuck did shopping for bedding have to suck so bad?

I finally ended up settling with a red and white set that was only 23 bucks for the whole set.

I ran to my car, so that I wouldn't get drenched.

Oh, hereee we go. Get to meet some new friends. I thought in sarcasm as I started off towards the diner.

I glanced at the clock in my truck. SHIT, I have 5 minutes to get there.

I immediately hit the accelerator in the truck to make it go faster. This is my first chance of having a somewhat normal life, and friends, I cant fuck this up by being late.

It was a good thing that there wasn't much traffic out right now because I would be screwed.

I glanced back down at the clock that said I had 2 minutes to get there, then up at the speedometer that read 60 miles per hour, which was seriously pushing it for my old truck.

I looked back up at the road, just as I hit a long puddle that had formed in the dip of the road. I suddenly started spinning off the road onto the grass beside the road. I didn't really register much. I remember seeing a flash of bronze. I heard a loud thump and then I screamed.

What the fuck did I just hit? Fuck, Shit, Piss, Damn, I do not have the money to be fixing this damn truck.

I slowly opened the truck door and got out. I walked around the front of the car and started screaming when I noticed there was blood on the right taillight.

Oh my Fuck. I just hit a fucking dog or some shit that the police is going to have to come shoot and shit to put it out of it's misery.

I kept walking around the truck slowly, really not wanting to see the carcass.

I saw it, I immediately felt sick.

It wasn't a dog.

Oh my god.

I saw a book bag scattered across the ground. I saw blood all over it's contents.

I looked over, I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen, with blood and tears streaking it.

I stood very still for a few seconds, until I noticed the figures chest moving up and down.

I immediately took off running towards him.

I knelt down next to him and started searching his pockets for a cell phone.

**Okay,, so there is the first chapter. I hope ya'll like it. Review and let me know what you thought and if I should continue!!! **


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Meeting

_Oh my god. _

_I saw a book bag scattered across the ground. I saw blood all over it's contents. _

_I looked over, I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen, with blood and tears streaking it. _

_I stood very still for a few seconds, until I noticed the figures chest moving up and down._

_I immediately took off running towards him._

_I knelt down next to him and started searching his pockets for a cell phone._

Hydroplaning

**CH 2. Strange Meeting**

"Oh God, Please help, I.. I was driving and I slid off the road and I hit someone, and he's hurt." I said stuttering, with tears running down my face.

"Please, mam' I need you to calm down for me, ok? Where are you located?" she said acting like nothing was wrong.

"I don't fucking know, somewhere on 82.. Um.. Hold on.. I..I'm right next to mile marker 51. " I said still in hysterics, as I walked back to the stranger's body.

"Okay, I have help on the way. I need you to stay on the phone with me. Alr…" She was talking but as soon as I saw the most beautiful emerald green eyes staring at me I dropped the phone and took off running towards him.

My feet got my there quickly. I knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, I am so sorry, help is on the way. Where are you hurt? How much pain are you in?" I asked quickly, relieved as hell that he was awake.

"You're her." he said vaguely.

"Excuse me? I said confused. "Oh shit, you fucking hit your head really hard, didn't you?" FUCK oh FUCK.

I really hope this guy is okay. FUCK.

"I dreamt about you, you're the angel that's going to save me." He said with happiness in his eyes.

"Um.. I really don't think so.. But you really need to show me where you're hurt at." I said looking over his face.

He tried to move but couldn't.

"Ow. I think my leg's broken. I hit my head, but I don't think that monster of a vehicle did any damage." said with a cocky grin, looking over at my truck.

"How the fuck can you joke about that shit?!?!" I asked screaming at him in horror. "You could have fucking died!! Y..you could have internal bleeding right now, or a punctured lung or some shit and you're fucking laughing." my screaming turned into sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay, it was an accident, and I will be fine, I promise." he said as he pushed himself up on his arms, slightly wincing as he did so.

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my head.

"You know I don't even know your name." I said, as I heard sirens coming down the road.

"Bella, Bella Swan." he looked at me in slight disbelief.

"Well, Bella, I think we would have run into each other even if you didn't hit me with your piece of shit machinery over there." he said gesturing once again to my truck. "I'm Edward Cullen, Emmett's cousin. We were supposed to meet at the diner." he said as I looked at him like he had 2 heads.

Before I had time to process the situation or any of the crazy ass questions running through my head. The ambulance was there. The police took our statements, which I was fucking terrified about. Edward had told them that he saw someone start to run me off the road, and that I had swerved and hit a puddle and came off the road and 'bumped' into him. He had claimed that he was fine, but they still wanted him to get checked out.

"Take me to Stanford Hospital, my uncle works there." he mumbled the last part.

"Um, Edward, uh, do you want me to call anyone, or anything?" I asked a little ashamed that he had to lie for me.

"NO, please don't. " he said yelling the first part.

"Okay, well I am really so sorry and um, if you need me I am sure your cousin can get a hold of me." I said waving awkwardly as I started walking back to my truck.

"WAIT! Bella, you mean you aren't coming to the hospital with me?" he asked looking incredibly disappointed.

"You want me to go to the hospital with you?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "But why, I..I just ran you over." I asked still in shock that he would want me to be with him.

"Pleassssse," he pleaded while making puppy dog eyes at me and sticking his bottom lip out.

I nodded. 'Uh, yeah sure. I'll follow the ambulance.. See you there." I said walking away.

-

That had to be one of the strangest people I've ever met. Seriously, fucking talking some shit about dreaming about me and me being some angel that's supposed to save him. THEN him wanting me to come with him to the hospital so badly and not wanting me to call anyone for him. For real, What the fuck?! I thought I had some issues, but this kid seriously must have one hell of a concussion or really crazy. Either way, I had a feeling I was fucked.

**I'm not getting the reaction to this story that I hoped for.. Tell me what you like about it and dislike. Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery

_**That had to be one of the strangest people I've ever met. Seriously, fucking talking some shit about dreaming about me and me being some angel that's supposed to save him. THEN him wanting me to come with him to the hospital so badly and not wanting me to call anyone for him. For real, What the fuck?! I thought I had some issues, but this kid seriously must have one hell of a concussion or really crazy. Either way, I had a feeling I was fucked.**_

**Hydroplaning**

**Ch 3 - Mystery**

When I arrived at the hospital I walked in feeling a little unsure of the reason I was there. I didn't know if I even had a right to be at hospital. Shit, I mean I basically ran this guy over with my car. He was obviously loopy as hell from the accident. Thought I was an angel. I mean damn, he should think I am fucking Satan.

I went up to the counter where there was an older lady sitting behind it reading some gardening magazine.

"Um, Excuse me." I mumbled.

She looked up from what she was going "May I help you miss?" she asked kindly.

"Uh, I'm looking for Edward Cullen's room." I said quietly, not wanting any questions.

"And who might you be sweetie?" She asked in a sweet little old lady voice.

"I'm.. uh.. I'm his.. Umm." Before I had time to think of an answer a gorgeous older doctor with blonde hair and familiar hazel eyes came around the corner.

"She's family, Mertle." he answered smiling and gesturing for me to follow him.

I obeyed and followed him through locked doors, into a more private looking area of the hospital.

"Um, excuse me, who are you, and why did you tell the old broad that I was family?" I asked, still confused as hell.

He chuckled, "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward's uncle. He had been asking for you ever since the ambulance got here." he answered. "He still hasn't filled me in on how he knows you though." he stated, waiting for me to reply.

"I'm… shit, look it was a fucking accident okay? But, anyway, I was the one who hit him. But like I said it was an accident. I was driving and I hit a little puddle and the next thing I knew BOOM, I seriously thought I hit a fucking dog or something, but I got out and UH, this sucks." I answered looking down at my shoes, waiting for this guy to completely freak out on me about hitting his nephew.

"Ah, I see." he answered simply, looking straight ahead.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" he asked confused. "OHH, yes, he will be fine. He has a broken leg, a few scratches, and a slight concussion, but he will be okay." he answered not sounding as happy about his answer as he should.

He should be jumping for joy that he was okay, but he was acting, I don't know, depressed, maybe? Did he want him to die? God.

God only knows why were taking stairs and not the damn elevator. Maybe he was trying to kill me, I mean damn, I could only take so much of this shit. And talk about damn awkward silence.

"So…are you Emmett's dad?" I asked casually.

He looked at me with surprise. "You know Emmett?" he asked in confusion.

"Um, yes, I actually just met him this afternoon. He had your eyes, that's how I knew. But, anyway, I just moved here for school, and his girlfriend is my new roommate. Ha, I know ironic, huh? I was on my way to meet them and some of their friends, and Edward when the.. Uh.. Accident happened." I answered shaking my head from side to side.

"Wow. So, did you meet Edward before tonight?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nope, I guess I would have met him tonight, either way." I replied.

He nodded slowly in understanding.

After like 12 stories of stairs we finally arrived in front of room 712.

"Well, here you are, I'll let you go in there and talk to him. It was nice to meet you…."

"Bella, Bella Swan." I answered. "It was nice to meet you too Dr. C." I gave my biggest cheesiest smile.

He smiled back. "I'm sure I'll see you around." he said as he turned and walked away.

I rapped on the door a few times before opening it and slowing walking in.

"Look Carlisle, I said I was fine." he said sounding irritated, with his head in his hands.

"Uh, yeah, well it's good to see you're okay." I said shyly.

He looked up in surprise. "Oh, Bella. Hey. I was wondering if you we're actually coming." he said looking surprised.

Now, this shit is confusing. He has done a 360 degree turn on personality since I saw him when they were putting him in the ambulance. He must have had one hell of a concussion.

"Um, why don't you have a seat." he said gesturing to the chair, which had his clothes and book bag sprawled out in it.

He gave an apologetic grin and scooted over in the hospital bed. He patted the bed next to him. I looked at him a little confused. "I don't bite I promise." he said grinning.

I obliged. While I was sitting down next to him, that was when I noticed how absolutely breathtaking beautiful he was. My God, he fucking looked like a brilliantly carved statue, he was perfect.

"See something you like?" he asked smirking, while breaking me out of my ogling.

I immediately felt the heat rush to my face as I ducked my head down, looking at my lap. "Um, are you like this with everyone who nearly kills you?" I asked

I looked up as I said the last part. His face immediately went from the smirk to a frown. "I'm not sure what you mean, Bella."

"I mean..ha, shit, I don't know. You thought I was an angel, then all of a sudden, you're sad. I don't understand why, you should be happy that me and my "monster" of a truck didn't do any worse than I did." I said using my hands to gesture quotes when I said the word monster.

He chuckled darkly. "Well, honestly, I am a difficult person to understand. And someone as perfect as you, who probably had a dream-like life wouldn't understand." he said harshly.

I looked at him in shock. "You know what?! FUCK YOU, you do not know the first thing about me." I said immediately stood up and started towards the door.

"Wait! Bella! I am so sorry. I.. I'm just really stressed out right now. God, look can we just start over, please?" he pleaded.

I nodded my head and walked back over. "okayyy, so…" I said awkwardly.

He ran his hands through his bronze tinged hair. He dropped it and stuck his hand out. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I guess I have a tendency to be an asshole, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said smiling brightly at me.

I giggled slightly. "Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella, I have a problem with being a straight forward bitch and it's a pleasure to meet you too." I said smiling brightly back at him.

I stayed for a while, perched on the side of his bed. We talked about our likes and dislikes. I found out that he had one sibling, a younger sister. He liked Dashboard Confessional and 80's and 90's rock. He had a wide variety of music choices. He seemed a bit emo to me, but I liked him, he seemed like a good person.

I noticed him yawning as we were debating what ice cream was best, Mint chocolate chip or Ben & Jerry's Cinnamon Bun. I glanced over at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was 11:13 P.M.

"Oh, shit. I didn't realize it was so late. Visiting hours were over hours ago!! I am so sorry for keeping you, you have to be exhausted." I said getting up.

He chuckled. "Bella, it's okay. I've really enjoyed talking to you, even if you tried killing me." he said in a joking tone.

I smiled. "But, yeah I guess you're right, I better get my rest so that I can get better, if I want to take you on a date." he said nonchalantly.

I looked at him in shock. My mouth must have been hanging on the floor because he laughed. "You will come back won't you?" he asked smirking again.

"Um, y..yeah, sure. I'll come by tomorrow, sometime in between looking for a laundry mat and job hunting." I said with a silly grin on my face.

"Goodnight Bella." he said softly as I walked out of the room.

I got into my truck I slowly lowered my head down to the steering wheel. What was I doing? I could NOT let myself fall for him. I could not let myself trust anyone. It had never worked before, and it won't now, not ever.

There was so much mystery behind him. Why would he act like I was some angel out to save him, when he was loopy? Better yet, save him from what? Why did his uncle act the way he did?

There were tears. Tears on his face when I found him. If he hadn't cried right after impact, then that had to have meant he was crying before I hit him. Why.

There were so many questionsbe asked about him, but I would figure them out. I would figure him out.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW so what's ur opinion…… Mint Choc. Chip or B&J's Cinnamon Bun?? Or different?**


	4. Chapter 4: Distractions from Puzzles

_There was so much mystery behind him. Why would he act like I was some angel out to save him, when he was loopy? Better yet, save him from what? Why did his uncle act the way he did? _

_There were tears. Tears on his face when I found him. If he hadn't cried right after impact, then that had to have meant he was crying before I hit him. Why. _

_There were so many questions be asked about him, but I would figure them out. I would figure him out._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hydroplaning

**Chapter 4 - Distractions from Puzzles**

When I arrived back at the dorm, I was bombarded with an extremely worried roommate. When I put my key in the door and turned it, I was not expecting to see her pacing back in forth, biting her nails. As soon as she looked up at me she breathed a sigh of instant relief. I was not used to this shit. I wasn't used to people actually giving a damn about what happened to me.

She ran to me with her eyes wide. "Where were you? Do you know how worried I was when you didn't show up at the diner?! We were all scared to death that you had gotten lost, or kidnapped, in an accident, or anything!" she said screaming the last part.

"Chill out Rosalie. Gah, did you want me to meet these people that bad?" I asked nonchalantly. I walked over and plopped down on my back on my new bed.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that, God, we were worried, I told you! You're my friend." she said with conviction.

I look at her astounded. Why would Miss Perfect even give a shit about me or want to be my friend. Better yet, why would her friends give a flying fuck about me.

"Anyway, I am happy you are alright, we will have to reschedule for you to meet the rest of the gang a different time, I guess." she said walking over to her bed to sit down. "Edward didn't show either." she said shaking her head.

I looked at her intensely. Hmm, wonder why she blew it off like no big deal that he didn't show, and went all overprotective mother on my ass.

"Umm, yeah I know I met him." I said quickly looking down at my sheets, ashamed of the way we met.

Her head snapped up and the eyes bore into me. "What?! Where?" she asked confused.

"Well, I um…shit.. I uhh…sortofhithimwithmytruck." I said quickly, looking at her waiting for her to explode.

Her eyes got huge and her mouth dropped open so far that I thought that it was going to hit the floor. "OH MY GOD, you what?!?" she screamed, rushing to my side.

"I.. well.. Hit a puddle, ran off the road, hit Edward, he started talking some crazy shit about dreaming of me being an angel or something. I followed him to the hospital met his uncle, Dr. Fuck-me. Um, we sat and talked for a while then I came back here." I said gesturing to the room around me.

"Edward talked to you?" she asked astonished, still staring at me with huge eyes.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Um, Bella, this is a huge deal. Edward doesn't talk, like to anyone." she said in awe. "I mean, he speaks, like yes, no, that kind of thing, but he doesn't carry on conversations with people." she said shaking her head from side to side.

"What do you mean? That's bullshit, we sat there and basically played twenty questions. Does he not have any friends?" I asked in disbelief.

He seemed so friendly. Weird, yes, but still he was friendly. This shit keeps getting weirder and more confusing.

"Not that I know of." she said sadly. "Bella there are some things about Edward that I have heard, that um.. Just aren't right. Bella, I know that I don't know you all that well, but I care about you, and don't want you to get hurt, so please be careful." she said as she looked down at her lap.

I knew there wasn't something right. I had to push for information. "What do you mean things that aren't right?" I asked. Staring at her intently as she kept her head down. "Rose, tell me." I said still staring at her.

"Bella, the stories that I have heard aren't really mine to tell, but I just want you to be careful." she said as she finally looked up at me. "Well Bella, I think we need to go to sleep. I guess if he is talking to you, then he will tell you what he wants you to know." she said turning the lamp off, and laying down, "Goodnight Bella."

-

Not soon after that I was asleep. My dreams revolved around that bronze haired boy that I hit. The whole night kept replayingin my dream. The way he looked crumpled on the ground, so broken. He looked like he had been broken even before my truck and I came into the scene. I don't know how to figure it all out.

When I awoke the next morning it was only 5:30 A.M. I decided to go ahead and get up and get started with everything I needed to get done today.

I quietly got dressed, not wanting to wake Rose. I grabbed the dirty clothes that I had and went and got into my truck.

It roared to life, and I was on my way. I found a quaint little laundry mat right down the street. I went in, greeted the little old man that sat behind the desk and got to work.

While my clothes were washing, and drying, I tried to read the book that I had brought with me, but all I could think about was Edward Cullen.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, and thinking, I finally was able to fold clothes and head to my truck.

I drove around and looked for places that might pay me decent.

I ended up applying at every bookstore that I saw, every café. I even applied at some bars.

College bars might not be a good place for me to work, I mean me in a skimpy little outfit, putting up with rude drunk barely twenty one year old ass holes. Hmm, but shit, good tips if I can keep my mouth shut.

After I filled out about four dozen applications I headed home to take my laundry back. After folding my clothes, I sighed and headed back to my truck to go see Edward.

Saying that I was nervous was a massive fucking understatement, I mean he seemed so hot and cold just from the one day I met him, what if he is all pissy today.

I pulled into the hospital and my nerves flamed even more. I was making sure to take deep breaths all through the hospital. It didn't take nearly as long to get there when I took the elevator, than it did last night when Dr. Fuck- me walking the stairs.

When I arrived in front of the door that read 712.

I took one final deep breath before knocking on the door. I heard Edward yell for me to come in.

I walked in and Edward was laying in the bed with a pen and tablet writing.

He didn't look up when I came in. Ah fuck, he's back to looking all depressed and shit.

"Uh, hey." I said shyly, as I stood there looking down at my hands.

His head snapped up. "Bella." he said almost breathing it.

"How do you feel today Edward?" I asked looking at him intently.

"Much better now that you're here." he answered sweetly.

I blushed and looked back down. "I'm still really sorry about the whole hitting you with my truck thing." I said as I looked back up at him.

"And I told you not to worry about it. I couldn't be mad at you Bella." he answered giving me a crooked grin.

This guy was fascinating, in a weird way.

He smiled and shook his head from side to side. "Bella, you don't understand how special you are. Not yet." he replied as he patted the bed beside him.

I didn't question him again, because I knew that I would get more cryptic answers. I simply walked over and say next to him.

Soon we started talking about his cousin Emmett, Rosalie, and all of the friends that they had.

He told me that they weren't his friends that, his cousin usually just drug him along with him whenever he went to hang out with them.

"He feels sorry for me or something because he doesn't think that I get out enough or have enough friends. So he tells me it will be good for me. I honestly go because I don't want to argue." he had said.

"Ha, well we are opposites in that way then. I don't do things so easy when people tell me to. I was really excited about meeting them though. I don't know how to explain this, because I am not really a sociable person, but I have had one friend my whole life. No one ever really accepted me or made me feel welcome, so when I got to my dorm room yesterday, I was skeptical of Rose and Emmett when they were so nice to me, but I really like it here. Ha, even if I did almost kill someone the first day I moved." I told him.

I was opening up to him, and it was scaring me. He is such a mystery. But I feel so comfortable with him.

"Yeah, I know how that is though, Bella, I really do. Like you, I have no friends. And you shouldn't be my friend either, Bella, because I care about you." he answered with such conviction in his voice.

I looked at him with wide eyes. What the hell was he saying? He wants me to go away., or not to be his friend. This shit is getting a little too deep for me.

"Why are you so hot and cold?" I blurted out quickly, without thinking.

He looked at me and then quickly dropped his head and began to shake it from side to side.

"Bella, I really don't mean to be. It's just that I don't think that I would be a good friend for you." he answered glancing up at me through his lashes.

I used my finger to pull his chin up so that he was staring me eye to eye. "Doesn't mean we cant try." I said with certainty.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you Isabella Marie Swan." he said with a seriousness to his voice.

He then crashed his lips into mine. It was a kiss of pure desire. He slowly swept his tongue across my lower lip, begging to be let in. I eagerly complied.

I don't know how long we were there, our tongues battling for dominance. I had wrapped my arms around his neck and had a tight grip in his thick silky bronze hair. He had his arms wrapped around my lower back and was gently massaging the skin their in soft circles.

I don't know how long we were going at it, before our make out session was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and someone else laughing.

We slowly pulled apart from one another and looked over to find Emmett and Rose standing their with smirks on their face.

I blushed and quickly jumped up.

"Well, I came to make sure you were doing okay, and now I see that you're more than okay." Emmett said grinning ear to ear.

"Bella, I thought you were going go laundry, not Edward." Rosalie said as she snickered.

"Okay, enough laughing at my expense." I quickly glanced over at the clock on the wall, noticing it was getting late. "Oh, I really should be going." I said as I got up.

"Rose, I'll see you tonight, Emmett, it was great to see you again." I said walking backwards slowly, as I waved to them. "Edward, I'll um, see you tomorrow." I said smiling slightly, as I stumbled and caught myself.

I walked briskly back to my truck. I got in there and locked the doors and let out a huge breath that I had been holding.

I like him. For the first time in the my, Isabella Marie Bitch Swan's life, I like someone. And of course, he is a complete mystery.

There are a few things that I know for certain. I am falling for Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen is a complete puzzle. And I fucking love rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OKAY woooo. There was your forth chapter. 8 reviews and ya'll get the next one, so jump to it. Lol. I already got it written and I am recall excited about this story.**

**ALSO. I have a new blog site, where pictures and songs from my stories will be at. **

**.com/**** go check it out!! And follow it and you can comment too!**

**This story has it's own music play list, and there are pictures of the characters. ****J**

**Hannah**


End file.
